The Heir
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: I started this two years ago, and don't know when I will continue, but I thought I would share what I wrote. What do you guys think?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started this two years ago, and don't know when I will continue, but I thought I would share what I wrote. What do you guys think?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **The Heir**

Dear Mr. Seamus Finnigan,

I would like to invite your family to my property, for this summer holiday since your Aurora training won't start until the fall, and you're sister, and brother, don't have school either. Our mothers have been childhood friends, and she had written in her journal about wishing our families became one. So I am sending this parchment, in hope that you take me up on my invitation, and spend your summer with me. No need to pack anything, my tailor could measure your whole family, and have a summer wardrobe placed in each your rooms. You're father will have an escort, to bring him to his job, and back here at the end of his shifts when needed. You're sister will be able to keep studying her ballet, by an instructor that had been more than satisfactory, when I held auditions in my theater. I will even have a football instructor, to work with your brother, so he will be prepared when trying out for his high schools team. Your mother could help herself to our art/craft room, and make whatever she desires. Please don't let anyone else know, until the end of the summer if all works out.

Sincerely,

Lady Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw-Granger

A.K.A. Hermione Granger, or Mione

Hermione stared down from the window of her room, wearing her black mourning gown, staring at her families graveyard. She had lost both her parents in the final battle, and now was in charge of taking over her families estate, and what came along with making sure she could keep her families honor.

"Lady Hermione, we need to change your gown, it is the last day of your mourning period. You are to meet your fiancee, he is waiting down in the parlor," Anne, who had been her nanny since birth, was already helping her out of the gown. She was more like a mother, than her actual mother had been, having had always been there for her.

Hermione had missed the older woman, while attending her wizarding school, but always made sure to send letters by owl. Her parents even set up a house, for the witch during the summer, so the others wouldn't know her real status. Because if her friends knew the true status, than they would know that her family, was actually in the direct line of Ravenclaw herself.

Her house was charmed not to show by magic, and even guest were unable to leave the grounds from outside, so the only way in, and out, was by one of the blood lines to apperate you themselves. Mostly it would be Anne, who was to bring guest, and return guest as needed. She looked at the older woman, and smiled at the woman, "You blocked the fourth floor, and hid the east wings door, I don't want the guest in my private wing."

"Why did you pick the young man, My Lady?" Asked Anne, as she helped the woman step into her red pumps, that matched the rose printed summer dress, and red gems from the hair piece holding half her curls back.

"Mother went to school with his mother, and I know my parents would had wanted his family, to become a part of ours," Answered the witch, as she stepped onto the stool, to look at herself in her three way mirror, "He is a good man, and I know he won't let my wealth, become his obsession. We shall not keep his family waiting." The witch hurried down the spiral steps, and headed towards the guest wings sitting room, where her company were waiting. It was a fifteen minute walk, since her family never allowed magic within the grounds, wanting to keep the heirs grounded in life.

Mr. Finnigan sat at a small table with his wife, helping himself to a couple scones, as his wife sipped her tea. He glanced over at his son, who was still looking at the parchment, which he had received during his winter vocation during his seventh year after the light side won. "You know we don't have to stay here son, if you don't want to?"

"It would be rude to decline, this is the only heir alive, that is part of the Ravenclaw house. Surprised she was in Gryffindor, if her blood was Ravenclaw, but than again her mother was in Gryffindor. She used the last name, Granger, never dawned on me she was related to one of the four founders." Mrs. Finnigan explained, standing when a door appeared in the wall, and a couple of woman appeared.

Seamus couldn't believe how beautiful the witch looked in the dress, since he was use to seeing her in her uniform, or jeans, with one of her best friends jerseys. He ran his fingers through his hair, as he made his way towards the witch, "What should I call you?"

She smiled at her friend, as she walked over to the couch, and sat down crossing her ankles, "Shea, you could call me what you called me last year, when we were in school."

"Alright then, it's good to see you, Mia," He sat beside her, still not sure of how to act.

"I am Audrey Finnigan, this is my husband Tom, our children Sarah, and Joseph," The older witch smiled, as she approached the two, she looked at the young witch, "So where is your mother?"

"I am afraid she is no longer with us, along with my father," The witch answered, as a tear slid down her cheek, "They got in a car accident, while on a winter holiday my last year, so now it's just Anne, and myself," She looked over to where her nanny was standing, waiting for instructions, "Please show the Finnigan's the area's there permitted to see while here, while I take a walk with Seamus."

"Yes, My Lady," She looked towards her guest, and gave a warm smile, as she opened the door she had entered, "Will the Gentlemen, and Madam's please follow me, I will be showing you around your wing." She looked towards the oldest son, who was about to follow as well, "The wizard will be staying with the young miss, so she could show you around."

The witch watched as the door disappeared behind her nanny, and the others after they left, leaving her alone with the young wizard. She was about to say something, when the Irishman wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his lips to her.

"So this is what you meant back at Hogwarts, that you would find a way to make our relationship work," He started to kiss her neck for a little while, before finally pulling away, "What was with the letter, you made it sound like we barely knew each other, it was not at all personal."

She cupped the wizards cheek, and smiled at him, "I couldn't say what I would had, like when we sneak letters in school, because when I am here I am not allowed to do much of anything on my own. My family has always been protective of there name, for good reason might I remind you, so we have people who are in charge of such things. If someone who is not suppose to read the letter was to touch it, the words would appear to say something differently."

"My dad, was reading over my shoulder, and let me know I didn't have to go if I didn't wish too. My family doesn't know about our relationship," He pulled her in for a tighter embrace, as he buried his face in her neck. He remembered about her mentioning her parents, and how his mother had asked, "Mom must had forgotten about hearing about your parents death, because I remembered she cried the whole day, when she read the prophet."

"I will become, Lady Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw-Finnigan, and you will be Sir Seamus Patrick Finnigan," The witch explained as she stood from her seat, and looked up at the portrait of her parents, than smiled as she saw the swell in her mothers stomach. My parents posed for this portrait, two weeks before she went into labor with me, and since keeping the children of the founders safe. I never had been able to take one with them, that we could display in any of the sitting rooms, but my parents room. Which will become ours, since you asked me to marry you, before we parted ways at the end of the year."

"So you weren't kidding, when you said there was a whole procedure, to how you choose your future spouses." Seamus came up behind the witch, and wrapped his arms around her front, as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "So when would we get married?"

"At the end of the summer, and begganing of Fall, at the crack of dawn," The witch answered, turning to look at the young man. "A Ravenclaw should never marry anything higher than a half-blood, to induce the chances of our children to become magical, so are you really prepared for the responsibility of marrying a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"I asked you, remember Mia?" He took her by the hand, and lead her to the other wall, where the door had been earlier, "Care to show me your room?"

"I will take you to the stables, so you could meet my favorite boys, I am sure they would love to meet there future family members," The witch smiled as she took him by the hand, and lead him to the other side of the large manor, towards the doors leading out towards the stable, "Each outward door leads to a different area outside, which Anne, will be showing your family as we speak, you'll have a life time to learn all the rooms. Although some rooms will remain blocked from you, until our first child is conceived, there blood mixed of ours will be your key." She stopped suddenly, as she turned to look at the wizard, biting her bottom lip nervously, "Are you sure you'll want to be married to someone like me, knowing that there will always be things that you wouldn't be able to share, with our friends, and others."

"I am marrying you, because I am in love with you, the brightest witch of our time," Seamus pulled the witch to him, and gave her a very heated kiss, ignoring a couple of maids, who were cleaning around them.

"We're going to the hay loft, I want you so bad Shea, and it's the only place that no one would look." The witch turned, and ran the rest of the way to the barn, and climbed up the ladder leading to the hay loft.

Seamus smiled, when he took in the top of the barn, and than his witch who was already laying a riding blanket on one of the piles of hay. He used his wand to make the blanket bigger, before laying the witch gently down, "Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"Only by the owl, who had her nest up here, but she won't bother us at all," The witch assured, pulling the wizard down for a kiss, "It's been almost a month since we were last together like this, and my fingers just don't do the trick."

He pulled up the skirt of her dress, and stared at her lack of undergarments, "You were anticipating this?"

"You were there for me, when I returned back to Hogwarts in my black mourning dress, and didn't make fun of me like Harry, and Ron, had. You, Neville, Dean, and even Luna, were all wonderful friends to me, when I was going through the traditional mourning process." She cupped the wizards cheeks in her hands, and smiled as she looked into his eyes, "Show me how much you love me, Shea."

"Forever," He whispered, before continuing.

 **Four Hours Later**

"Where were you two?" Sarah asked, as the two entered the dining room, where the family was already gathered around.

"Since you're bound to find out, I asked Mia, to take me to a place that is special to her, after I accepted her proposal of marriage. We rode her two paints, around the track she has, than made our way back here." Seamus lied, since he had already asked her to marry him, when they were at Hogwarts. He held the chair out for her, before starting to sit to her left.

One of the butlers cleared his throat, before approaching the young couple, "The spouse of a Ravenclaw, shall always be seated to there right, young sir."

Hermione smiled at the older man, before looking at the puzzled family, noticing Tom Finnigan, frown at his son being told where to sit. "This is Galven, he has also been with my family, since my mother was a young girl. He is actually my godfather as well, since he is Anne's husband. He will show the proper eduquit for dining, and where one is to always sit, since a families seat never changes. When we have guest, they usually have name plates, so they know where to be seated during large gatherings. The reason you don't have name plates, is because you will learn, through the summer where your seat is located."

"Why are there two chairs, bent over like that?" Joseph asked, as he sat beside his brother, with his sister beside him, and there parents across from them.

"Those were where my parents sat, I just haven't had the heart to let anyone else sit there," She stood to her feet, and looked down at her soon to be family, with a warm smile, "I want to say welcome, and thank you all for coming here, it is my honor to be able to host you this summer. If there is anything you'd like to do, than inform me please. I will do whatever is within my power, to make sure that we find a way to accommodate everyone."

"Sarah, she will be having her sixteenth birthday, and we were going to take her to Paris for a couple weeks. We'll tell you the name of the hotel, which we will be staying so you could drop us off, we were wandering if it would be alright if the boys stayed behind. We always do something with just the birthday child, so they could have a whole day, with both parents full attention." Audrey explained, smiling at her only daughter.

"When do you plan to take her?" Asked the host, as she set the cloth napkin on her lap, and faced the older witch.

"July twenty-first, she is so looking forward to it this year, we saved for a year to be able to give her this trip. We finally found a hotel, that seems to be in our price range so we would-" Audrey was interrupted, when Galven cleared his throat, causing her to frown, "Is that going to be a problem?"

"We have a permanent suit at the, Hotel Metropole, Monte Carlo, and I could arrange for one of the kitchen staff members to go with you. That way you could save what money you have, so you could enjoy yourselves more, and give Miss Sarah, a memorable sixteen birthday." Hermione turned to look at Galven, who had just hung up with the hotel, having already let the manager know to have the room prepared. He grabbed a pad, and pen from his pocket, as he waited for her to tell him what else to do, "I want you to take Sarah to my summer closet, and let her pick up whatever she wants for her trip, I was going to donate last seasons wardrobe anyways."

"I am not wearing hand me downs, we're not that bad off you know," Sarah answered, earning a glare from her parents.

"About ninety-seven percent of the closet, still has the tags on it since I don't wear dresses to much, actually I think this is the only outfit I actually wear from last season. I usually keep all my jeans in the closet in my room, which is my usual wardrobe for the day, except for all last year when we wear mourning clothes. But those close don't belong in any of my seasonal closets, since they were made for me, just while I mourned all the losses of the war, and my parents." Hermione looked up at Anne, who was standing right behind the witch, gently squeezing her shoulders, "Please don't forget to send the summer wardrobe to Clarrise Anders from the orphanage, along with all my mother, and fathers clothing again. I had Galven send a letter last week, so Miss Anders, knew about the delivery ahead of time. Make sure to have Abigail make the drop off, Galven, made the woman nervous."

"Oh course, my Lady," Anne answered, before leaving the room with her husband, leaving the six alone to eat.

Hermione smirked as soon as the door shut, and quickly levitated the dishes to a lounge looking area, where there was a large television showing a game of football. "You all know where you sit, so why don't we just eat in this area, it use to be fathers old cigar room. But I use to come in here during dinner, so I could keep track of the games, it's the only place I like to eat. Not as lonely eating here, always hated that bloody long table," she watch as the family sat around the room, before sitting beside Seamus, as they enjoyed there dinner. "Galven, he always makes sure Anne, is distracted so I could eat in here. He said as long as you know where to sit, than we could eat breakfast, and dinner in here if she doesn't know."

"What about lunch?" Asked Joseph, and Tom, in unison.

"You'll probably eat your lunch, while your practicing with the football coach, same as Sarah, when she is practicing ballet in the studio. Lunch is where ever you happen to be at that time, they don't expect everyone to stop what they are doing, just to eat a meal that only last thirty minutes. Breakfast is held together, because the walk from your rooms, to this dining hall should wake you up. A cup of hot coffee, and or tea, will be waiting on your dresser to help you a little though."

"I noticed as Anne showed us our rooms, that she didn't let us know where Seamus was to sleep," Audrey commented, as she watched her empty plate disappear, and a slide of cheesecake appeared, "Amazing."

"His room, will be located in the south Wing, which had belong to my father." Hermione looked at her fiancee, as he took her hand in his, and started rubbing circles with the pad of his thumb, "In your wing, you will be allowed to decorate your study, and the other two rooms however you wish. I had my father's belongings moved into the library."

"Why would my son need his own side of the house? Wouldn't this house be as much his, at it is yours?" Tom asked, getting slightly annoyed.

He will have access to a majority of the house, and even more when our children are conceived, but my great accestors liked to keep there secrets till they knew they could fully trust someone," Answered the Host as she stood up, and looked to her quest, "If you don't mind, I need to go to our families chapel, and say my nightly prayer," she looked to her fiancee, and smiled as he was about to stand, "You do not need to go to the chapel at this time, or when we are married. I know your faith is not the same as my families, so I will not ask you to come with me, until it is your decision. For now allow me to say goodnight, and enjoy your time together," with that the young woman left, just as Galven re-entered the family room.

Galven took a seat in one of the lounge, as he faced the large screen, with a slice of his own desert, "She hates keep secrets from you guys, it's just that tradition has always been important, to the family of Ravenclaws."

Audrey smiled at the butler, as she took her husbands hand, "Miss Granger's mother was the same way, kept telling me that she had secrets, but I was not allowed to know them. We were best friends, and I mourned when I read of the Granger accident, that showed a picture of my old friend. I had thought she vanished, until seeing the death notification in the Prophet. Up until than, I had always assumed Miss Granger's parents, had been muggles since no one knew much of them."

"That was all to keep the name safe," The Butler explained, as he stood to his feet, and faced the family, "It is now time to return to your rooms, and I shall be the one to escort you to the Wing."

The Finnigans stood to follow the older man...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Moments Upon Brother**

"So you're getting married at the end of the summer?" Joseph asked as he joined his brother, as they sat facing the large lake, both sitting on the docks.

"That is the idea, why?" Seamus watched as his younger brother ran a hand through his hair, something he did when he wasn't sure how to say something, "You'll be allowed to visit anytime, Joseph."

"I know that it's just the house won't be the same, without having you to argue with," The younger brother teased, before standing back to his feet, "I have to go meet my coach that your fiancee arranged for me. I am glad you're marrying her, she's bloody awesome."

"Alright, have a good practice," Seamus stood to his own feet and smiled as he watched his brother run towards the soccer field, which she had specifically made for his young brother.

 **The Office of Ravenclaw**

The young heiress was sitting behind the large oak desk, with Anna sitting in the corner reading, while she made out invitations to a dinner for her closest friends. Well, let's just say her friends, who she trusted more so than the others, "I am so glad the bloody war is over, Anna."

"I am glad you are back home, after taking off for that year, worrying your parents to death," Anne exclaimed, looking up at the young witch, and giving a loving smile, "They were both proud that you fought for what was right, and didn't blame your choice in the slightest, they would have been even more proud that you finished school after they passed."

After the young witch went on the run with two of her friends, and then helped save the magical war, she had gone back to school finishing her studies along with the other students, who wanted to continue there education. She had been head girl, and Seamus head boy that year, and it was when she went home for the holiday when her parents had gotten in the accident. She had mourned her parents, wearing the traditional black dress, when she went back to school. That was when Seamus and her relationship turned from just friends to lovers.

She looked up when there was a knock on the door, and smiled at the muggleborn, "Mr. Finnigan, good to see you this afternoon, is everything alright?" She gestured to the large leather seat and smiled as he sat down.

He smiled shyly at the young woman, as he stared around her office, noticing the different pictures of her school life. "I want to apologize for the way I acted, it's just that I am protective of my three children, and it showed yesterday. I spoke with Galvan this morning, and he told me all your responsibilities as Heir. You are such an amazing young woman to had finished school, while still keeping your home organized, and I couldn't be more proud to welcome you into our family." He stood and walked around the large desk, ignoring as Anne stood up, and knelt beside the young woman, "I know how hard it is to lose parents, since I lost mine when I was twenty-one, both in a plane crash. I want you to know that I am here, whenever you need someone to talk to, that knows how you are feeling."

Hermione leapt out of her chair, and wrapped her arms around the older man, as tears started to pour from her eyes, "You're such an amazing man, now I know where Shea get's his heart from, thank you, Mr. Finnigan." She sat back in her chair, after a couple minutes of crying, and smiled as he went back to his seat.

Tom smiled at the young woman, as he passed her his handkerchief, which she accepted, "I am about to be your father, please call me Tom."

"You and your family may call me, Mione." The young woman offered, passing back the cloth, after placing a cleansing spell on it.

"I was informed magic was not allowed," He smiled as a blush appeared on her face.

"That was one of the first things I changed when I returned home, but I only do basic spells for cleaning my messes, or getting something to far to walk. I still prefer walking to get places," The young woman explained standing to her feet, and walking to a shelf near her, that had a pipe-stand, filled with different pipes made of different materials. She turned, and walked over to the muggle, and handed him the set, "These were my fathers, and since I know you like smoking pipes, I would like you to have these. I know Seamus, he doesn't smoke so they won't be used, so I rather give them to you knowing you'll use them."

Anne took the set from her mistress, and smiled at the other man, "I will take these to your room, Mr. Finnigan."

He took a marble pipe, and put it in his mouth, as the older woman left the room, "Thank you, Anne," he turned his attention to his host, and than at the parchment on her desk, "I don't mean to be nosy, but what were you working on?"

"I was preparing invitations to a formal dinner this Friday, to our closest friends," She walked back around the desk and took her seat again. "I am inviting Dean Thoman, The Lovegoods, and The Longbottoms." She noticed the surprised look on the older man's face, and frowned, "The Weasley's, and Harry, will be at my wedding dinner another time, and at our wedding. Just the last year in school, Luna, her father, Neville, his grandmother, and Dean were there for me while I mourned. Mrs. Longbottom corresponded with me through the year, understanding the black mourning period, as did Mr. Lovegood, having lost his wife in the past, he sent me books of mourning, and told me to consider him a father figure. He actually will be giving me away, when I finally marry Seamus. Xeno, took me to lunch on Hogsmeade weekends, with his daughter. I think of Luna as a sister now, and know she'll stand as Maid of Honor."

"You are blessed to have people to care for you, and now you can count the Finnigan's as a part of that group," He stood to his feet, and started making his way to the door, "I am going to find my wife, and take her for a walk through your Maze Garden, before lunch appears. Have a good rest of your afternoon, Mione."

"You too, Tom," She smiled as the older Finnigan left her office.

 **Later That Afternoon**

Seamus smiled as he watched his fiancee, as she lounged in her pool, with a book in her hand, "Heard my father talked to you."

She looked up from her pink shell shaped float, and smiled at the wizard, "We had a wonderful talk, and I am excited to be marrying into your family."

He entered the water, and made his way to her, smiling as she vanished the book, "I am happy you'll become my wife at the end of summer, and can't wait to see our friends."

"They all confirmed the invitation, and I will send Anne, and Galven, to collect the families for the weekend," Explained the young woman, as she slid off her float, and went to wrap her arms around the wizard, "You make me so happy Shea."

"You make me happy," Explained the wizard, bringing his lips to the witch, as she allowed him to carry her towards the step. "You have such a large heart."

She just smiled as she rested her head on the wizards soldiers, "I am afraid I have to go."

"Where do you have to go?" Seamus asked as he turned to sit on the steps, keeping her on his lap.

"I am being fitted for my formal dress, and you should head to get fit for your robes," Explained the Heiress, as she climbed out of the pool, immediately becoming dry. She smiled as she slipped on her robe, and turned to look at her fiance, "Galvan will be waiting in father's old fitting room, which is right across from your room. Your brother and father will meet you there," she blew him a kiss, before taking off at a jog, to meet the girls in the guest fitting room. She wanted to make sure the woman was properly looked after, so persuaded Anna to let her get measured with the other woman.

 **The Chaple**

Hermione smiled when she spotted her wizard, as he knelt in front of the altar, as she did the same. She magically lit her candles, "You don't have to come here with me."

"I don't want you to do this alone, not as long as I am with you," The wizard answered, as he kept his eyes closed, and his palms folded, "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled, before whispering.

 ** _'Dearest Jesus, who wept at the death of your friend_ _  
_ _and taught that they who mourn shall be comforted,_ _  
_ _grant us the comfort of your presence in our loss._ _  
_ _Send Your Holy Spirit to direct us_ _  
_ _lest we make hasty or foolish decisions._ _  
_ _Send Your Spirit to give us courage_ _  
_ _lest through fear we recoil from living._ _  
_ _Send Your Spirit to bring us your peace_ _  
_ _lest bitterness, false guilt, or regret take root in our hearts._**

 ** _The Lord has given._ _  
_ _The Lord has taken away._ _  
_ _Blessed be the name of the Lord._**

 ** _Amen._**

 ** _O sweet mother Mary,_ _  
_ _who knew the sadness of mourning those your heart loved most,_ _  
_ _Jesus, your Son,_ _  
_ _and Joseph, your devoted spouse,_**

 ** _pray for us in our time of loss._**

 ** _Amen._ '**

Seamus watched his soon to be bride whispered her prayer, stunned at the whole beauty of the ritual, and loving her all the more. He had known her family followed the Catholic faith, from the time he had gotten to know her like she knew his faith which was really just undecided. He didn't grow up learning of one religion but believed there was a reason for everything, and to see the woman he planned to marry share her faith with him filled him with even more love. He watched as she dipped her fingers in a basin of water, and made a gesture with her hand (up, down, and shoulder to shoulder), as she knelt when she first entered. Than did the same now, as she rose back to her feet, before reaching for his hand.

He copied her movement, and dipped his fingers into the bason, before copying her movement kneeling before the altar before taking her hand. If this made his love happy, he would do this every night with her, just to see the smile on her lips, "That was beautiful."

"My family come from a long line of Catholics, even marrying into other Catholic families until my mom met my dad. He never went to chapel with mother, but my grandmother knew of there love and removed that the heir had to marry of the same faith. That is how I was able to choose for love, just like my mother had," Explained the witch, as she took his hand and lead him down the hill, back to the large house. "Thank you for coming with me, it was thoughtful of you."

"It was really something special to witness, and I don't want you to do that alone, not if I could help it," He opened the door that leads into a large library, and smiled as she went to sit in front of the fire, where there was a tray of tea waiting for them.

He would do anything to make sure she was happy...

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, even though it took a while to right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and sorry it took long to post.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter Three**

Hermione smiled as she watched the siblings, as they sat around the table, playing a game of cards. She watched as her intended threw a handful of popcorn at his brother, as the youngest of the three laughed. She wanted to make sure he had this time, because she knew he would miss his siblings, once the two of them became married. "I see you're making a propper mess, and wasting some of the best popcorn in the world, love."

"Sorry, but Joseph was cheating, and that's is how we deal with cheaters," Seamus explained, as he got to his feet, and went to stand beside the witch, "Would you like to play?"

"I am preparing the dining hall for tomorrow's dinner, but I want you three to have fun, and relax today," The witch ensured, as she walked across the room, and pressed an invisible button that caused the book case to turn into a wall of sorted candy. "Galvan, he will be ordering some pizza for dinner, and we'll be eating by the pool tonight. It's a nice night for a swim, and I already said my prayers this afternoon, so I am all yours tonight."

Sarah had already ran to the wall, and grabbed a large lollipop, before returning to her cards. She looked up at her host, and gave a large smile, "I think I want a wall like yours."

"You are more then welcome to help yourself," Hermione assured, as she left the siblings to sit by themselves. She needed to find her soon to be in-law's, and have a talking to with them, and only hope they would agree with her request.

She found the parents sitting in her garden, and smiled at the two as she approached, "How are you enjoying my gardens?"

Audrey smiled as she looked around, and then back at the young witch, as she held her husbands hand, "It's such a beautiful garden."

"It could be yours," The younger witch explained, as she took a seat across from them, automatically crossing her ankles, "I could have a house built for your family, that way you guys could be close, if you accept."

"My father built our house, and I would hate for it to be out of the family," The older witch explained, as she stared at the young woman with a smile, "but we will come and visit."

"I could have your house moved here, Galvan, he knows how to do that kind of magic without damaging a thing. I would block up the front gate, so that way no one can see the house, and make it look like we are finally building onto the large land. Your house will be the house our neighbors see, and will associate with as you wish. They are probably wondering why no one has ever built on the land, and now we can use your home, as the first house built. They can't see my estate because it's father back, and hidden. So your house will be the house they see, and you can magic any door of your house, to have it open into our estate by three taps of the wand, or press of your hand. This garden will also appear, along with your own home, as if it was brand new. You will be able to entertain guest in the garden, and meet your neighbors like I always wanted too. Please say you will move here, and be a part of the small community, the way that I was never able too." The young woman was now kneeling before the couple, taking a hold of each of there hands, "Please allow this wish. That is all I want for a wedding gift from you, for you to move onto my families land, with Seamus, and I."

Tom helped the young woman, so she was sitting between them, and looked at his wife, "It would help us keep our family close, and you were just saying how you wished you had a garden like this one, to have tea parties in."

Audrey just smiled as she wrapped the young witch in a hug, and kissed her cheek, "You have your mothers energy, I could never say no to her, and apparently to you either. We'll move our house to your land, if it will make you happy."

The young woman smiled as she wrapped her arms around the other woman, "I am so happy to hear that. I will go tell Galvan right away, and arrange for you guys to show him where you would like to put the house." She stood to her feet, and smiled as she hurried to find the butler, to make the arrangement.

"I'm Mrs. Andrews, are you moving to the town?" Asked one of the woman from the farm down the road, carrying a basket of baked goods, "It's so nice to see them working on this property."

Hermione stared up at the large tart covered fence, and then looked at the woman, as she accepted the muffins, "Yes I finally decided to build on the land, it's a gift for my soon to be inlaws." She looked down at the assortment of bread, before handing it to Mrs. Finnigan, who was standing beside her now, "This is Mrs. Andrews, she'll be one of your neighbors," the young woman explained, "She baked these for the family."

Audrey smiled at the other woman, as she looked at the bread, "My family would love all this, thank you."

"We own a bakery in town, no need to thank us, maybe it will get your family to visit," Answered Mrs. Andrews, as she stared up at the large tart covered fence, and than back at the two other woman, "When will the house be finished?"

"I have some of the best contractors working on the house, so it should be done in two weeks, since we hired a night crew to come in after the day," Answered the younger witch, she smiled when she spotted her fiancee, who was placing a mail box in the front. "If you ladies would excuse me, I am going to see if my fiancee needs my assistance," she left the two woman to talk among themselves.

Seamus smiled at the witch, as he set up the mailbox, "Meeting the neighbors, I see."

"She works at the bakery down the road, we should look into them for our wedding cake, what do you say?" The witch asked as she helped study the mailbox, as her wizard finished hammering.

"What ever you want, all I care about is marrying the woman I love," The wizard answered taking his witches hand, and leading her back towards the apperation point, so they could return to the estate. "My dad is at work, so we have the house to ourselves, how about going to the horse stables?"

"Joseph, and Sarah, they're riding the horses on our trail, otherwise I would be out there in a heart beat," Explained the witch, as she lead him towards the library, "I need to look up some vowels."

"Couldn't you postpone the vowels for now, how often do we get time alone," Asked the wizard, as he lead her towards his assigned wing, and into the office that would be his, "Just an hour of your time." He lead her to where there was a sofa, and sat her beside him, "Please."

The witch smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled a little, "Alright, only an hour."

She loved this wizard.


End file.
